Sacred Distance
by oOOOmerlette
Summary: "Pardonne-moi". Des regrets dans un monde vide. Sous une Lune brisée. Riku n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que leur rôles s'inverseraient à nouveau.


Hellow Everyone !

Et bien dis donc... Cela m'est étrange de poster quelque chose pour la première fois sur Kingdom Hearts. Mais bon, il faut bien se jeter à l'eau un jour ou l'autre ^^

Donc voili voilou, voici un OS assez court, et pas particulièrement joyeux.

Disclamé :  Bien sûr, rien ne m'appartient.

Note 1 : **Attention ! Histoire se déroulant après KH 3D. Risques de spoilers !**

Note 2 : On peut y voir ici de l'amitié, ou plus encore ^^

Note 3 : N'ayant pas de bêta-lectrice pour ce fandom, il est plus que probable que des fautes traînent à mon insu entre ces lignes. Veuillez, m'excuser.

Bref, enjoy !

Playist : Sacred Distance de KH 3D./ The Order Must be Protected de Dissidia Final Fantasy

* * *

 _ **Sacred Distance**_

Une nuit éternelle sans étoile. Seule une Lune brisée illuminait ce ciel si vide. Une Chimère du Kingdom Hearts.

J'étais dans un monde loin de tout. Loin de la chaleur du Soleil. Loin de mon foyer.

 _Un monde où les Destinées se croisent régulièrement._

Je déambulais entre les gratte-ciels qui composaient ce lieu sans vie. Avec un but bien précis.

Pourtant, ma raison me chuchotait que c'était stupide. Que je bravais le danger peut-être inutilement. Après tout, qui me disait que les Similis avaient réellement déserté cet endroit ? Qui me disait que l'un des nouveaux vassaux de Xéhanort ne traînait pas dans les parages ? Mais c'était comme lutter contre un ouragan. Je devais être ici. J'en étais certain. Ma Keyblade m'avait après tout, montré la voie.

Je me souvenais encore terriblement bien du regard de Kairi, lourd de sens, alors que je la laissais entre les mains de Yen Sid à la Tour Mystérieuse. Celui de Mickey aussi.

Inquiets, ils l'étaient tous. Moi, y compris.

Axel m'avait proposé de m'accompagner. J'avais refusé. Je voulais être seul. Une décision insensée, j'en convenais. Et je savais que j'avais blessé l'ex-numéro VIII. Mais c'était le cadet de mes soucis.

Je supposais que j'avais du mal à me faire l'idée qu'il faisait partit des nôtres désormais. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait kidnappé Kairi. Et qu'il n'était même pas fichu de la garder sous son aile. L'Organisation XIII s'était empressée de la lui kidnapper sous le nez juste peu de temps après.

L'Organisation XIII… Ce clan d'aliénés orchestré par Xéhanort. Elle semblait indestructible. Tel un cafard. On avait beau l'éliminer, elle revenait. Avec l'odeur toujours plus nauséabonde des Ténèbres.

Je m'arrêtai. Le fil de mes pensées étaient bien sombres, ces temps-ci. N'était-ce donc pas indigne pour un Maître de la Keyblade ?

Maître de la Keyblade…. Franchement, en avais-je vraiment l'étoffe ? Sora, lui, méritait ce titre. Bien plus que moi. Lui, s'il s'était fait piégé par les Ténèbres, ce n'était pas par appât du gain. Ce n'était pas non plus pour le Pouvoir. Ce n'était pas par mégalomanie. Ni par intérêt scientifique.

Tout le contraire de moi.

Non, Yen Sid avait été injuste. Sora avait été juste submergé par la tristesse de son cœur. Ou plutôt, des cœurs qu'il protégeait en lui. Cela devait forcément arriver un jour ou l'autre.

Il voulait juste comprendre…

Evidemment, il avait été obligé de repasser l'Examen de Maîtrise. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas perdu son temps. Immédiatement après les résultats de l'examen, il était reparti dans les mondes endormis, afin de prouver sa valeur et sa vaillance. Aucune rancune n'était présente dans ses pupilles bleues. Avoir loupé l'examen ne l'affectait pas plus que ça. Son cœur était bien trop lumineux pour ça.

Cela faisait un mois qu'il était parti. Il avait pourtant promis de revenir vite.

Nul ne savait où il était. Yen Sid était incapable de le localiser. Une nouvelle fois. L'inquiétude grandissait petit-à-petit dans nos cœurs respectifs au fils des jours. Nous n'avions pas vraiment besoin d'en parler. On connaissait tous les craintes les plus terrifiantes qui rongeaient sournoisement nos âmes.

Xéhanort…

La peur…

L'idée même que le vieil homme ait renoncé à Sora en tant que réceptacle, nous paraissait inconcevable.

Je n'ai pas eu la patience d'attendre les instructions de Yen Sid. Alors je suis parti. Pour moi, c'était clair. Sora était en danger. Je devais le retrouver.

Et me voilà ici, guidé par des forces qui me surpassaient.

 _Un monde où les Destinées se croisent régulièrement._

Un monde avec une saveur métallique.

Un monde que je détestais.

Un orage éclata. Un éclair passa au-dessus de ma tête. De fines gouttes de pluies tombaient sur le sol. Leur froideur me réveilla. Je continuais à avancer. Je le ferais coûte que coûte. Sora était l'une des personnes les plus précieuses à mes yeux. Et pour lui, je me battrais jusqu'à la mort s'il fallait.

C'était cliché. Voire carrément niais. Mais c'était ainsi. Et j'ai accepté ces sentiments depuis longtemps.

Combien de temps ai-je avancé dans ce dédale d'immeuble sombre ? Je ne savais plus. En tout cas, le temps paraissait se dérouler d'une lenteur infinie.

Pas une seule âme ne vivait en ces lieux sombres. Pas un seul sans-cœur. Ni de Similis. Cet endroit était désespérément vide. C'était dérangeant. Habituellement, il y avait toujours des créatures des Ténèbres qui vagabondaient par ici.

Une Terre stérile.

Un endroit vide. Un endroit parfait pour des Similis.

Et moi-même j'étais absent. Ma conscience divaguait quelque part dans mon esprit, loin de la réalité. Priant pour retrouver notre Ciel. Prier qui ? Je ne savais pas. Mais quelqu'un, n'importe quoi. N'importe qui.

 _Il n'y avait personne ici_.

Personne de vivant. Ni de mort. C'était ce que je croyais. C'était ce qu'il semblait être.

Pourtant il y avait quelqu'un. _Lui._

« Riku ? »

L'appel de mon prénom, résonna en de multitudes d'échos dans mes oreilles.

On avait répondu à ma prière.

Quelques instants après, je sentis un souffle chaud contre mon cou. Un frisson glacé traversa ma colonne vertébrale. Le timbre de cette voix, je la connaissais. Par cœur même. Un timbre joyeux, lumineux.

Enfin…. Ça c'était avant. Car quelque chose clochait.

Quelque chose avait changé.

« C'est bien toi, Riku ? »

Je ne pouvais y croire. C'était bien ça. Cette voix était bien la sienne. Un son qui m'était précieux. Que j'espérais entendre à nouveau.

 _On avait répondu à ma prière... Mais..._

« Riku ? »

Mais c'était différent. Ce n'était pas pareil. Ce n'était pas lui… Pas totalement.

« Pourquoi tu ne te retournes pas ? »

Une voix éraillée… distordue.

 _Devrais-je me tourner vers lui ? Devrais-je lui faire face ?_

« Riku…aurais-tu peur de moi ? »

Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que je foutais ? Il était là, juste derrière moi ! Pourtant, mon corps ne m'obéissait plus. Je ne pouvais pas me retourner. Ni confirmer si ce que je vivais était réel.

Je sentis une paire de bras entourer ma taille, puis un corps se coller contre le mien.

« Riku…. »

Je restai là, les bras ballant, ne sachant que faire. L'autre se rapprocha encore plus de moi, serrant encore plus. Presque avec l'énergie du désespoir.

« Riku, sauve-moi. »

Mon cœur rata un battement. À cette supplique, mon cerveau reprit les commandes de ma carcasse. Je plaçai mes mains sur les siennes.

Un nouveau saut de mon cœur dans ma poitrine. Mon sang se glaça. _Ces bras étaient dans un manteau noir._

Je m'arrachai violemment à l'étreinte empoisonnée. J'entendis un bruit sourd. L' _Autre_ était tombé sur le sol. Un soupir.

Prudemment, je me décidai enfin à le regarder. Pour faire face à mes craintes. Oui, il le fallait.

Sora s'était relevé entre temps, tout en dépoussiérant son manteau. Noir. Comme celui de l'Organisation. Il leva ses yeux vers moi.

 _Horreur. Effrois._

Un seul de ses deux iris était toujours aussi limpide et pur que le ciel. L'autre, était corrompu par l'ardeur des Ténèbres. _Doré._

« Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps, Riku… »

Sa voix semblait être éteinte. Des perles aqueuses descendaient le long de ses joues.

« Sora… »

Je pus enfin prononcer quelque chose.

« Pardonne-moi », enchaîna-t-il.

Je levai un bras vers lui. Dans le maigre espoir de l'attraper. De le faire revenir vers moi. Vers la Lumière.

Comment nos rôles avaient-ils pu s'inverser ainsi ?

Il tendit lui aussi sa main. Dans le maigre espoir de m'attraper. De revenir à sa véritable place. Au sein de la Lumière.

Nous y étions presque. Juste encore quelques centimètres. Et je l'aurais ramené avec moi.

Mais c'était sans compter de l'intervention de l'Archer. Une de ses flèches aiguisée se planta dans ma main. Une autre dans le bras de Sora. Surpris, nous nous éloignâmes loin de l'autre.

 _Un liquide pourpre gicla._

Xigbar apparut juste derrière mon plus que meilleur ami. Sora n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que son assaillant lui tira dans les côtes. Il tomba à genoux, les yeux écarquillés.

« Sora ! », m'écriai-je.

Je sortis ma Keyblade et fonça sur Xigbar. Il m'esquiva en se téléportant. Il disparut complètement de mon champ de vision. Un rire graveleux retentit en ces lieux sombres. Une pluie de flèches s'abattit sur moi. Immédiatement, j'invoquai un sort Miroir pour les contrer et les renvoyer à leur propriétaire.

L'ex-numéro II parut vite se lasser de ce petit jeu. Il se téléporta à nouveau, mais derrière moi cette fois-ci. À la vitesse de l'éclair, il tira dans mon dos. Je ne pus parer l'attaque foudroyante. Une douleur sourde s'infiltra dans ma colonne vertébrale. Elle me paralysa.

« On s'fait la malle, gamin ? », ricana-t-il vers mon ami toujours à genoux.

Sora ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas le faire.

« Elles sont bien pratiques ses flèches paralysante » s'émerveilla Xigbar tout en brandissant ses fusils lasers.

Devant le manque de réaction de Sora, il haussa les épaules. Puis, il pointa ses deux armes sur moi :

« T'as de la chance, Riku…C'est bien ça hein ? Bref. C'est bien parce que ce sont les ordres de Xéhanort que je t'épargne. »

Il tira quand même une flèche dans ma jambe gauche. Histoire de me torturer un peu. De se délecter de la souffrance d'autrui.

Je ne lui laissai pas ce plaisir, mon expression se fit la plus neutre possible.

« Tss. T'es d'un ennui gamin. »

Personnage abject.

Il se détourna de moi, pour s'intéresser à Sora :

« Allez princesse Sora, il est temps pour vous de retourner dans votre château. Et d'y jouer la potiche. »

Il le prit par la peau du coup, le souleva sans aucune douceur et le plaça sur son épaule. Il fit apparaître un couloir obscur et s'y engouffra tout en emportant son fardeau.

Je regardais la scène, impuissant, toujours paralysé par les flèches. Non. Je ne voulais pas. Il n'en était pas question ! Je ne voulais pas le perdre !

Cependant, il m'était impossible de bouger.

Sora avait toujours ses larmes à l'œil. Le venin dans ses veines semblait s'estomper un peu. Mais il n'était capable que de tendre un bras vers moi. Et de se laisser emporter dans l'Obscurité. Auprès de Xéhanort.

 _Pardonne-moi._

Il disparut avec son kidnappeur dans les Ténèbres.

…

…

…

Lorsque je retrouvai mes facultés, je me précipitai vers les ruines de la Forteresse qui était toujours présente. Espérant ardemment pour qu'ils y soient.

Le temps me parut affreusement long. Un supplice.

Mais cela n'était rien. Juste un petit désagrément lorsque je me rendis compte que la Forteresse était vide.

 _Vide de toute de vie._

J'aurais pu croire qu'un Heartless m'avait arraché mon Cœur.

Il eut juste un hurlement dans la nuit.

J'avais prié pour le retrouver. Mais pas pour le ramener. Dieu s'il existait, avait un horrible sens de l'humour.

 _Une distance sacrée s'était établie entre nous._

 _ **End ?**_

* * *

Voili voilou, j'espère que cela vous a plu, et que vous n'avez pas envie de m'assassiner...

Sinon, comme je suis plutôt timide, et que je n'aime pas faire du porte à porte, si quelqu'un se propose de devenir ma bêta, je suis toute ouverte ^^. Promis, je ne suis pas chiante comme fifille.

Peut-être que lorsque j'aurai le courage, je ferai un petit quelque chose sur le comment Sora se retrouve dans cette situation pourrie.


End file.
